In the related applications, there is shown an interposer device comprising a metallic interposer plate with flexure elements designed to be impacted by print hammers to effect printing at condensed pitches. A wear prevention means comprises a polymer striker strip attached to the side of the interposer plate which faces the print hammers. In the second related application, a polymer striker strip is provided which has improved compliance and is part of an assembly which is more easily handled and attached to the interposer plate having chevron flexure elements. Notwithstanding the advantage of the improved striker strip and assembly in the related application, it was considered desirable to provide an interposer device having a striker strip which further improved the wearability, a more efficient transfer of energy and which is easy to handle and assemble onto the interposer plate.